


Don't Put the Blame On Me

by parjil



Series: Meet Me On The Battlefield [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Jedi Angst, Jedi Knight Act 3, Kinsa is having doubts about the order, WHY WASNT THERE SOMETHING ADDRESSING THE ACT 2 FINALE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: The blame wouldn’t be hers. She had a duty as a Knight, and she had a duty to the galaxy.





	Don't Put the Blame On Me

YEAR 12 ATC  
INVICTUS, ORBITING TYTHON

It had been a full year since the strike team led by Master Braga had attempted to capture and redeem the Sith Emperor. A full year since they had failed entirely; they’d been blinded by their successes on Balmorra and Hoth, blinded by their abilities, blinded by everything. And now, Kinsa stood as the only one to return to the homeworld of Tython. The others had all been turned to the Darkside and remain under the Emperor’s control. 

Now, the Council expected Kinsa to embark on a suicide mission against time to stop the Emperor’s plan to annihilate all life in the galaxy. Kinsa had long accepted her duty as a Knight of the Order was to protect the galaxy from those who commit atrocities. But how could she do that when she, herself, had committed atrocities against the very ones she was supposed to protect? When she had tortured her friends and allies?

She had tried mediation to calm her despair, to soothe her sorrow. But every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the screams of those she killed; hear the cries of the ones she tortured. Horror at what she’d done while under the Emperor’s control filled her every waking moment. It was hard to sleep at night, Kinsa found herself operating with only an hour of rest at best, ten minutes at the worst. 

What Master Satele had told Kinsa years ago echoed through her mind now; “Taking a life not only affects the living Force but, also the one who does the killing.” 

Back then, Kinsa had brushed off what Satele had said. She hadn’t been affected, it had to be done; There was a threat to the Gnarls, and it had to be dealt with. It was the same with Tarnis, his father, Darth Angral, and Angral’s apprentices.

Now, she understood those words. There was a void in her now, something dark and endless. Something that frightened her. With her shaken beliefs in the Jedi, Kinsa feared she would turn to the dark side once again. She could feel the temptation; Kinsa’s only question was could she resist long enough to deal with this threat? Or would she fall along the way?

As the Invictus prepared to make the jump into hyperspace, Kinsa stared down at Tython. There was a threat and she had to deal with it. No matters her fears, no matter the temptation. She would see this done. There was no one else. The Council would simply have to forgive what methods she used. 

The blame wouldn’t be hers. She had a duty as a Knight, and she had a duty to the galaxy. They couldn’t put their blame on her. She was only one person, she was doing what she could with the hand she’d been dealt.


End file.
